In particular, the instant invention is related to gas field ion sources (GFIS).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,328 already describes such a gas field ion source. This source is described as being able to provide alternatively a beam of ions from a first gas and a beam of ions from a second gas. Although the technology of gas field ion sources appears promising, because it is foreseeable that this technique could provide new services to the nano-structuration industry, it is still however quite confidential.
The instant invention has notably for object to democratize the use of this technology.